We have transitioned from evaluating the skin bacterial microbiome of multiple skin sites in healthy adults to investigating the relevance of the skin microbiome fluctuations to skin diseases. In fiscal year 2012, we completed analysis and published a manuscript about the skin microbiome in patients with atopic dermatitis (eczema). We continue to study the skin microbiome in patients primary immunodeficiencies with dermatitis (hyper-IgE syndrome and Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome), in addition to follow-up sampling visits from previously enrolled subjects. The sequencing for this project is funded by the National Institutes of Health Roadmap Project, The Human Microbiome Project. We have been analyzing the microbiome data from patients with atopic dermatitis, hyper-IgE syndrome and Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome in the last fiscal year. We have also been studying the fungal microbiome in healthy adults.